


Three Times Is A Pattern

by handyhunter



Category: Wolverine First Class, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training drills are boring, but necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Is A Pattern

"Of course we have to run that drill again," he said, through the chorus of complaints and threats of mutiny. "Once is a fluke--"

"Scott, I mean, Cyclops, we've been in here for over an hour..."

"Twice is a coincidence," he went on, folding his arms over his chest, almost like he was daring them to contradict him, "but if you can complete an exercise three times successfully - and consecutively! - then you have it down. It might be something that saves your life one day."

And, well, who could argue with that? Even Wolverine, who seemed to make it his life mission to annoy Mr. Summers, agreed with him on this point. Although Logan's training sessions tended to be a lot less structured, and he was more likely to throw you into the middle of a fight and let you sort out what to do yourself than issue orders. It was another bone of contention between the two teachers.

"Fighting ain't predictable, Summers."

"Do you think I don't know that by now? It's not just about the fighting, Logan; it's also being in top physical shape and knowing how your body reacts under certain pressures. No, it's never going to be the same pattern in a real fight, but the point is not to replicate or predict specific fights; it's to give you - all of you -" he scanned the group, and you could tell he was looking at each and everyone of his team, even with the visor on "- the tools to defend yourself in the event of an attack."

About that time, Logan would give Mr. Summers the middle claw, and then everyone would do what Cyclops said to do anyway. Which Kitty supposed was why he was the team leader.


End file.
